I Must Be Dreaming
by Jeannine Lautner
Summary: So this is my twisted Twilight-y story Blaine being my stories' version of Jacob but also with some Edward qualities , and Samantha being Bella with some of my qualities It's kinda out there, so please, read it and tell me what you think!
1. Lab Partners

It all started like any other Monday; getting up late, rushing to get ready for school, missing breakfast and being marked tardy. Chemistry was the worst class to have at eight in the

morning, especially with Mr. Roland! He was, no doubt, the strangest and strictest teacher on the entire campus; what, with his coke-bottle glasses, his ghostly-pale skin and his Irish red

beard that went from his sideburns all the way to his mid-chest.

As I sat down in my assigned seat next to the window, Mr. Roland handed out an assignment, about something we've never learned, no doubt. I sighed as I saw assignment. A full five

pages of chemical formulas and other crap like that. Stupid stuff really. I mean, when am I going to need to know how oxygen and helium react with boron? Honestly, it's not like I want to

become some Professional Chemical Reactionist or something. Who actually wants to learn this stuff willingly?

"Samantha?"

I was pulled from my day dreaming, and looked up at who had called my name, my gaze fell upon a boy I had never seen before; tall, muscular, deeply tanned skin and silky black hair. Very

attractive. Then I remembered that he had asked me something.

"Yes?" I said as I tried not to ogle.

"Your Samantha, right?" His voice was smooth as velvet with a hint of a foreign accent.

Wow. What a voice. "Umm, yes, that's me."

A wide grin spread across his face; "We're lab partners."

I couldn't help but smile in return.

He took his seat and turned to me, stirring up the air and wafting a smell so amazing my way that I inhaled deeply. _Mmmm. _I thought to myself as he turned towards me.

"I'm Blaine. I just moved here from Seattle." He reached out his hand towards me, and I reach towards it without hesitation. He smiled again as I took his outstretched hand. His skin felt

different, very smooth, soft. Almost like holding a kitten.

"Samantha," I said, introducing myself. "And I've lived here all my life."

"Oregon is really pretty in the spring, or so I hear. Is it?" His voice stunned me again.

"Depends," I laughed slightly. "Right in the beginning it's actually pretty gross because of all the melting snow, but it is very beautiful once it's all gone." I realized our hands were still

clasped. "Oh, umm, sorry" As I pulled my hand back, I felt my cheeks turn crimson. I generally don't blush because of boys, so this was odd.

Blaine was still grinning, and it suited his face perfectly. He ran his hand through his silken black hair. It was cut short and gelled into a haphazard nest of spikes. He turned to the front just

as Mr. Roland came to our desk. I was still admiring his face, so when he turned I noticed that he had an ear piercing on the top of his left ear. It was just a loop earring, but it had something

etched into it, but I couldn't see what. I made a mental note to ask him one day. If we ever became friends…

I felt something bump against my leg. I looked down and saw that Blaine's foot had nudged mine. I looked up at him, confused. He nodded slightly to Mr. Roland. I turned to face frontward.

"Miss Stalworth?" His nasally voice almost made me cringe.

"Yes, Mr. Roland?"

"What is the answer?"

I had obviously missed something while I was admiring my new lab partner. I looked at the board, hoping that it would give me the answer, but the equation might as well have been Greek.

I'm pretty sure that it might have been, too.

"45" I heard a velvety voice whisper.

I repeated it without hesitation, "45."

"Very well done, Miss Stalworth." He turned his questions elsewhere.

I turned to Blaine and he was also looking at me, an amused look playing at the corners of his eyes.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks for that. I was distracted."

"Anytime." He sounded genuine. "So, what were you distracted by?"

_Oh crap! What do I tell him? "Oh, I was just distracted by your gorgeous face. No big deal, I'll answer the question on my own next time." Hah! Yeah right. _"I was, umm, looking at your earring."

_Ugh. Way to creep him out on his first day. _"It's really cool. What's etched into it?" _So much for waiting till we became friends._

His eyes locked onto mine, and a sea of butterflies crashed into my stomach. He had the most beautiful eyes; an icy blue that turned into a frosty white around the edges. They contrasted

against his deeply tanned skin that just made him all the more unique.

"You're perceptive." He smiled, reached for his earring, and handed it to me.

I reached to take it from his hand and, again, felt it's odd texture. It sent the butterflies crashing again. The ring looked like pure silver and was extremely lightweight. How odd. The

engraving was of a tiger, but with wings. It was something that I had never seen before.

"This is an unusual picture," I said, handing it back. "I've never seen it before."

He turned it around in his fingers, and looked thoughtful. He sighed, "It's sort of a family crest. It's been in my family since the 1600's. It's pretty ancient." He laughed slightly.

"That's cool. My family doesn't even have an middle names, never mind a crest." I laughed too.

"Mr. Oneida and Miss Stalworth, is there something that you wish to discuss?" Mr. Roland sounded perturbed.

I turned to face the front and, reluctantly, moving my eyes away from his gorgeous face. "No, Mr. Roland."

"Oh? Well then why all the chatter?" His beady eyes glared at me. I had an almost fully formed excuse in my head, something about Blaine being new and all. I took a breath to start my lie

and was cut off by the velvety voice.

"We were discussing the fact that the equation that you have just written on the board is incorrect."

"That isn't possible, Mr. Oneida." Yet he turned around to check anyway.

I looked at Blaine with confusion written on my face. He just winked and the edges of his mouth twitched, as if fighting off a smile. I felt my cheeks grow warm and quickly made my straight

copper hair act as a curtain between us.

"By Jove, Mr. Oneida, you are correct! Well done, and I'm sorry that I was so quick to judge." He was a tad miffed by Blaine's correction, but continued to drone on about gases and solids.

I was, quite frankly, shocked. No one had ever corrected Mr. Roland.

"H-how did you know that?"

"We already covered this at my old school," He shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess I'm just farther ahead, that's all."

The bell tolled and, oddly, I was reluctant to leave. I sighed quietly.

Blaine looked up at me after packing up his books and asked what class I had next.

"English, with Mrs. Benson. You?"

He smiled and I noticed how perfect his teeth were. _Of course they're perfect, they have to match the rest of him don't they?_

"Same."

My heart nearly jumped out of my throat. All I could manage was to smile and nearly faint. _Wow, I must like him, a lot. _I thought to myself. _No duh, Sam! _I contradicted myself.

"Shall we?" He took my hand and I felt electricity charging its' way through my veins. He walked me to class and we, again, spent all class talking. When the Mrs. Benson asked me a question Blaine would help me out, and when he was asked, he answered it flawlessly.

We found out that we actually had all of our classes together, even lunch. I was elated.

_---Please, comment!----_


	2. What a Flirt

At noon, we walked to the cafeteria together, as we had to all of our previous classes. I walked right past my usual table where all of my friends were sitting, and immediately my phone began to vibrate with, no doubt, their text messages. They were practically drooling. I took out my LG Shine, turned it off, and put it back in my pocket. I smirked at Lindsey, my best friend, as I walked past.

"Hey, I have the same phone," Blaine remarked. "You think we have the same number?"

My mouth almost hit the floor. Was he _actually_ flirting with me? _Good thing he doesn't know how inept I am at this, so I'll give it a shot._ I took a breath and braced my mind for his laughter.

"I'm not sure, give me your number and I'll check." I smiled as coyly as I could and batted my feathery lashes.

My heart nearly stopped. His coy smile was much better than mine was. It was dazzling. He gave me his number and then took my picture. _Hmm, he has a camera phone too. This is getting kind of creepy, maybe we're twins that were separated at birth! _That thought flew out of my head just as quickly as it had entered. _Ha! No way. Someone this stunning couldn't be related to me, not in a hundred million years. _I wanted to take his picture too, but I was sure that his alluring eyes alone would break my camera. _Oh what that heck, I'll take a picture anyways. No use in wasting a good camera. _

"Okay, now you pose." I stifled a laugh as I pictured him as a Calvin Kleins model. He threw a look my way and I forgot how to breathe. This look was beyond sexy, it was, it was… _Blaine. _That's the only way I could explain it. I started to feel light-headed and remembered to inhale. As the fresh air cleared my head I took the picture. The camera did him no justice. I saved the picture and put it back in my pocket.

"This table good?" He had picked my favorite spot, the corner window table. The sun always poured its' golden rays on this table, no matter how cloudy it was outside. The giant oak provided shade when the weather was nice enough to go outside during noon, but today it just dripped with this mornings' early shower.

"Perfect." I exhaled. _Just like you. _He pulled out a chair for and I sat in it, drowning in his heavenly scent.

"You want anything to eat?"

"Oh, umm, no thanks. I had a big breakfast." Lie. I missed breakfast today because I was running late, but I was not going to ruin this day by having food all over my face and getting it stuck in my teeth, especially not while being next to the most perfect boy in my school. I'm so not chancing that today. The sweet smelling tendrils of apple crumble found their way to my nose and tempted to ruin my lie. My stomach grumbled in exasperation, begging to be fed. My face grew hot. _Ah! This is so embarrassing! _

I heard his rich voice laugh louder than I had heard it before. "That's not what your stomach says!" He was beaming and then the apple crumbles' hands found their way to him. He inhaled deeply. "Oh yum! I'll be right back." He got out of his seat and walked over to the line up. For the first time I noticed what he was wearing; navy jeans with black skater shoes and a tight-fitting brown sweater that outlined the contours of his back perfectly.

"Sam!" Lindsey had somehow appeared out of thin air and was inches from my face. "Who, is _that_?! You never told me you were dating! Come on! Spill girl!"

Lindsey had a habit of bombarding me with so many questions that I felt claustrophobic. I let her rant on for about five more seconds.

"Lindsey. Look at me. Calm down. I'm not dating him," _But I sure wish I were… _"And he's new. It's his first day today."

"Hello ladies, am I interrupting anything?"

I hadn't heard him come back. My eyes widened as my gaze drifted to the two apple crumbles on his tray. _Awe! He's so thoughtful! _

"Oh, no. It's fine." I smiled and my stomach screeched as Blaine put the dessert in front of me. I grabbed at my sides in hopes to silence whatever had taken my bowels hostage. I looked up sheepishly when Blaine chuckled, "Sorry." I muttered.

"No, no. It's fine. I think it's cute." He winked.

_Eeep! _The blood rushed full force to my face. Wow, I've blushed more today because of Blaine than any other number of guys in my entire life. I felt Lindseys' bony elbow jab into my ribcage.

"Mmpf!" I grunted. "Oh, sorry! Lindsey, this is Blaine, he's new here. Blaine, this is Lindsey, my best friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled politely and stretched his hand towards my best friend.

"Uh," She was dazzled by his smile, no doubt. She took his hand and shook it gingerly, "Oh, umm, you too." She smiled, or at least I _think _that it was supposed to be a smile, but it looked more like she had a fishhook in the corner of her mouth and it was being tugged upwards.

He pulled his hand back and pulled up a chair across from me. "Well, aren't you going to eat?"

I nodded. "Umm, I don't have a fork,"

"Oh! Sorry! I'll be right back. Don't move."

_Oh, no worries, I'll be right here when you get back, awaiting your perfection._

"Ahem!" I hadn't realized that Lindsey was still present.

"Oh! Sorry Linds." I grinned sheepishly

"You have some explaining to do later!" She was still wide-eyed.

"Maybe."

"Ugh! Your impossible!"

"Okay, now shoo! He's coming back!" I was eager to have her gone.

"You're so pushy!" She left reluctantly.

"Hey, sorry about that. I'm not sure how I forgot forks." He sat down again. And stretched out his long legs under the table. His leg bumped my ankle, sending a current of electricity along my spine.

"That's okay." I grabbed a fork and dug in, careful not to get any on myself. "Ah!" I dropped the fork and clasped my hands to my mouth.

Blaine looked up in shock. "What happened? Are you okay?"

I nodded, but the tears welled up anyways. He came over to my side of the table and sat down next to me. My heart accelerated slightly.

"What happened?" He was genuinely concerned.

_I wasn't concentrating on my food and I burnt my overly sensitive tongue you doof! What's it look like? Aerobics?_

"I burnt my tongue." I looked away so that he wouldn't see my eyes turning moist. _I'm such a wimp. _I scolded myself.

"Look here." As velveteen as his voice was, I didn't turn. I just shook my head and I heard him sigh. "Samantha, would you please turn around?"

The way he said my name stopped all coherent thinking. I turned to see his face inches from mine.

"Now please remove your hands from your mouth," His voice dropped an octave or two, making it even more irresistible.

I did as he asked; I took my hands off of my mouth and put them on my lap.

"Ouch, you burnt your lip pretty good. Does it hurt?"

I shook my head Another lie. It stung fiercely.

"Did you burn your tongue too?"

I lied and shook my head again. I was not about to let him see my tongue, and I probably have bad breath to top it off.

"I'm sorry, I should've guessed that it was hot. The sign said 'Oven Fresh!'. It just didn't feel that hot to me, I'm sorry."

_It's not your fault that I'm incapable of eating without hurting myself, you just keep doing what you do best, being perfect. And I'll keep being a klutz. _

"It's okay. I'm fine." I inhaled sharply. Talking didn't help with the pain.

A worry line crept onto his brow, but was then quickly replaced with a chuckle.

His icy eyes, as cold as the looked, were hot against mine. I couldn't help but laugh along, this time, ignoring the pain completely.

The lunch bell tolled and we were off to gym, my worst subject. I can't run very hard or far because I have sports-related asthma. It's a curse, the rest of my family all got sports scholarships, and I'm left here to carry the torch of shame.


	3. Hospitalized

I came out of the changing room and saw Blaine already waiting, basketball in hand.

_Oh no! Not basketball! I'll probably nail him in the face! _

"Wow." He just stood there grinning.

"What?" I chortled.

"Your gym outfit, it looks really good on you." He came and took my hand as I was still processing his remark.

My gym outfit consisted of black nylon pants, a red Pirates of the Caribbean shirt and white gym shoes. All quite form-fitting over my slender frame. My friends had always teased me about being 'too skinny', and that I need to eat more. _Pff. I already eat like a horse._ But I had filled out a bit this last summer, thank goodness.

"Ok you filthy animals!" Mr. Clarion, our gym teacher, barked, "I want 5 laps around the gym, and no breathers! Go!"

I started off at my usual pace, only a bit slower than the rest of my class. Blaine had soon passed me and then I sped up, not wanting to seem weak. I pushed my self for 3 laps and began to feel light-headed. I knew what was coming next, I would get dizzy and feel nauseous, and if I didn't use my inhaler soon, my throat would constrict and limit the air to my lungs and brain, casing me to black out.

I stopped and walked briskly to the girls' washroom, sorting through my gym bag for my blue inhaler. Dizziness clouded my vision and I searched even more frantically for it. I gasped. _Oh no! I left it at home on the counter this morning! Damn it! _I ran out to see if Mr. Clarion was in his office. He wasn't. I sat down no the bench outside of his office and put my head between my knees, hoping the dizziness would pass. I felt a hand on my back, warm and soft. _Blaine. _

"Samantha, are you ok?"

The voices began to fade as my field of vision narrowed.

"Samantha! Samantha!"

I shook my head weakly. The last thing I remember was the feeling of being lifted of the ground. Then, black.

"Sam? Sam, honey, it's me, mom." The voices sounded muffled and distorted. A cool hand touched my face. I tried to open my eyes, but it was like coming out of water after diving, it was difficult. I pushed myself, willing my eyelids to open. Nothing. I focused on something simpler, moving my finger. I heard my mother gasp happily. It must have worked. I smiled in my mind. I flexed my finger again and felt it brush against something warm and soft._ Blaine_. My heart rate accelerated and I heard a faint beeping grow quicker and quicker, in tune with my heart. I heard more muffled sounds, becoming slowly clearer; voices and a cacophony of machines whirring and beeping. I felt a soft hand trace its way up my arm to my neck. My eyes flew up and the beeping when berserk.

The velveteen voice was right next to my ear as it spoke. "Wake up Samantha."

It wasn't more than a whisper, but it was loud enough to keep the beeping at a steady 100 miles an hour. I searched the room frantically, for something, anything that looked familiar.

I tried to sit up, but a delicate hand held me down.

"Shh, shh, honey, relax."

My eyes darted to the hand and followed it to see who it was attached to. _Mom!_ My heart rate slowed in relief, and the beeping followed suit.

"Mom!" I was shocked by the sound that came out of my mouth, it was barely more than a whisper, yet course as sandpaper. I cleared my throat, but it burned and I immediately regretted it.

"Mo-" I tried again, but was cut off by a coughing fit that ravaged my lungs and throat, scorching it.

"Here, baby. Drink up." My mom handed me a cup and it was immediately all over my shirt. _So much for motor skills._

I let out an almost inaudible groan. _Way to go! First you pass out and now you need a bib! What's next? _

I felt slight pressure on my hand and looked to see a tanned hand, intertwined in mine, soft and snug. The arm attached to it was muscular, also tanned. The face attached to it was heavenly.

"Hey Samantha, welcome back." He beamed at me.

All I could manage was a smile, considering I couldn't talk without a fiery inferno going off in my chest. _Blaine! Oh, I'm so glad to see you! _

"Here, drink this sweetie, it'll help with the pain." An unfamiliar soprano voice spoke to me. She held a cup in front of me and I could feel warmth radiating from it. _Mmmm, it smells like lemons and honey_, I glanced up at the voice to see a large woman clad in white, a nurses uniform. My mom took the cup as the nurse raised my bed slowly, with a button in her hand.

"Here Sam." My mom offered me the cup. I leaned my head forward and drank the warm concoction. It soothed my shredded throat and warmed me all the way to my toes. I drank until the cup was dry.

"Done?" The nurse and my mother asked in unison.

I nodded. "Thank-you." _Hmm, not quite full volume, but loud enough._ I smiled to myself.

"Sam? How are you feeling? Are you still dizzy? Can you breathe okay?" My mom had the same habit as Lindsey when it came to questions.

"I'm fine, mom." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I was so worried! When I came home for lunch I saw that you had left your inhaler on the counter and I rushed to school, but when I got there they had already taken you here. I was beside myself! I didn't know if you were okay, or if-"

"Mom, mom! I'm fine. I was late this morning and forgot it. I pushed myself too hard in gym and, well, then I passed out and here I am." I strained to talk loud enough for all to hear.

Mom searched my face anxiously, hoping to drag more out of me. When she saw that I had actually finished, her face relaxed. She sighed.

"I'm going to go call dad, ok baby? You just stay here and rest."

_Not like I can go anywhere with these tubes up my nose anyway. I probably looked like a walrus. _Instantly a rendition of 'I am the Walrus' started playing in my head. I chuckled in spite of myself and I, again, felt the warm pressure on my hand.

Mom got off the bed and the paper under the sheet crinkled itself smooth. The nurse followed after my mom and closed the door behind them.

I turned right and saw the angel again. He pulled his chair closer to my head and sat.

"How are you feeling?" The words dripped like honey off of his lips.

"I've been better, I've been worse." I smiled lightly.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, you know that? You passed out in the gym and I had to carry you to the school nurse and she immediately called the hospital. So now you're here, and most importantly, alive and safe."

"How long have I been out for?"

"You were unconscious for about two minutes and then you went into shock, so about half an hour?"

"Yipes. I haven't had very many attacks, so it's still super scary."

"Even if you had fifty every day, they'd still be very scary." He chuckled.

"True." I tried to laugh but it sounded like rubbing two pieces of sandpaper together. Not very attractive.

His smile still took my breath away, even after seeing it all day.

We were quiet for a long while, hands intertwined, with me on the hospital bed and him on the chair next to me.

Blaine was the first to break the silence.

"Hey, umm, I was wondering something," this was the first time I'd seen him struggle for words. "would you like to go for dinner with me?"

I was gobsmacked. _Wh- what did he just ask me? If _I _wanted to go for dinner with _him_? This should be the other way around! Wait, maybe I'm still unconscious and this is all a dream, yeah, that's it. _

Blaine began tracing patterns on my hand, winding them up to the top of my arm and back down again. I shivered and my heart jumped.

_If this were a dream, I wouldn't be able to feel that… _

"I mean, once you feel better, that is." His frosty eyes met mine and his hand lingered at the top of his shoulder where his patterns had ended.

_Answer him already!_

"I'd love to go to dinner with you, Blaine." I flushed deep crimson.

A strange emotion flickered across his face for a split second, but was then replaced with a look of pure joy. He stood up and placed his hand under my neck, and gently moving my hair out of my face.

"Thank you, Samantha. You don't know how much this means to me."

He leaned forwards until his nose touched the tip of mine. The machine began beeping erratically. He smiled and glanced at the machine.

"Hmm, I wonder," he leaned in and touched his lips to my forehead. My pulse spiked and it seemed to amuse him. He kissed my nose and the smell of him calmed me, causing the machine to slow down. He frowned slightly, and then his eyes became gloriously bright. He sat down on the edge of the bed and moved his hand from my neck to the back of my head ever so gently.

By this time all thinking, coherent or not, had ceased.

He leaned in once more, closer this time, and pressed him soft lips against mine. My heart rate soared and I swore that the machine would break.

Once he heard the machine overreact, he pulled away. All too soon for my liking.

My heart rate slowly dropped, and I was feeling all noodley and fuzzy on the inside.

"That was fun. He grinned coyly and winked.

_Fun is an understatement! Try exuberant, effervescent, vivacious, delectable, genial! Okay, fun too._

I was still in shock, so it took me a minute to become coherent.

"Wow." I said as I exhaled.

This brought on a fit of laughter from Blaine, and it was contagious. I was pealing with laughter in no time. He slid into his chair and wiped tears from him eyes, as did I. Just then my mother and the nurse came in, followed by my dad as well.


	4. Snowball Fight

"Hey Sammy! How're the old set of lungs doin'?" My dad was never worried and always up-beat. It was nice to see a happy face.

"Well, I'm alive, aren't I?" I smirked.

My dad burst out into a round of deep belly laughs that echoed throughout the tiny room.

"That's my girl, Sammy!" He playfully ruffled my hair.

I grinned bigger than I thought I could manage.

"So whadda ya say? You ready to get out of this stuffy white room?"

The nurse guffawed, or so I thought.

"Sure am." I sounded more tired than I thought.

"You want me to carry you again?" Blaine chuckled.

"Who's this young fella, Sammy?" Dad eyed him cautiously. He had never been good with dating and the accompanying problems it presented.

"Oh, this is Blaine. He brought me to the office after I, umm, passed out. Blaine, this is my dad, Dave."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet ya, boy." I could tell by the look on his weathered face that he was glad Blaine wasn't my boyfriend. He thrust out a burly hand towards him.

"Like-wise Mr. Stalworth." He smiled politely and grasped my fathers' hand.

"Hoo, that's quite the grip you've got there, boy!" He pulled his hand back and flexed it a few times, as if to make sure it still works.

Blaine just stood still and smiled politely, "Thank-you sir."

"Come on Sammy! Little Jim's awaitin' at home fer ya!"

The mention of our Daschund made me laugh. He was forever chasing his tail, which made him look like a furry black spinning donut.

After the nurse disconnected me from my myriad of cords I walked out of the hospital on my cooked spaghetti legs. _Must be the after-affect of some drug they gave me. _

Blaine was careful not to touch me while my parents were walking with us to the car, but he remained fairly close, which pleased me.

My parents turned the corner of the hospital, and Blaines' hand grabbed my elbow, pulling me back towards him.

" So, when do you predict you'll feel able-bodied enough to lend me your presence for a light evening meal?" A smirk flashed across his face.

_Woah there! I don't speak late 1890's, pal! _ "Umm, what?"

"When do you want to go to dinner with me?" He re-stated, chuckling all the while.

_Oh, only everyday of my natural life. _"Tonight's good."

"Are you sure you feel up to it?"

"Definitely." _I'd go anywhere with you, even if I were laying on my death bed. Well, technically then I'd roll with you anywhere._

"Won't Dave and Brenda be worried?"

_How did you- oh. Mom probably told him her name while I was still out._

"I hope not." I muttered under my breath, "They should be fine with it, seeing as you are my hero, so to speak."

"Alright. Say I pick you up at eight?"

_What?! No! That's seven hours away! That's cruel and unusual punishment, Blaine. _I scowled in my head.

"Or we could just go now and have a late lunch." I reached for his tawny hand and twined his fingers in-between mine.

He looked into my eyes and the butterflies began to swim again.

"That could always be arranged." He smiled and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Give me five seconds and I'll convince your parents, alright?"

"Okay, but let me warn you, my dad isn't all that into boys or me going out with them-"

And just like that he was gone, leaving me alone and my hand empty.

_Oh, I hope dad says yes! But knowing dad, probably not. He didn't even let me go to the park with Chad and his family when I was 9, never mind being 17 and going out to dinner with a guy I just met!_

The crunch of snow told me that someone was coming. I looked up, but saw no one. _It's just the drugs wearing off, Sam. No need to freak out. _

A low growl came from behind me and I turned only to have a pair of glacial eyes stare into mine. I inhaled and was about to scream when a large hand covered my mouth and someone began to laugh. Relief flooded my veins but was soon replaced with annoyance,

"Blaine!" I squawked, my voice rising to a soprano.

He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, still shaking with laughter.

"That wasn't very funny." I pouted, folding my arms around his waist, which was taught with muscles.

"It wasn't your right." He was serious. "No, you're wrong! It was very funny!" He broke out into another fit, and his stomach rubbed against mine.

It felt like steel, except that it was warm and flat, covered by a layer of heavenly bronze skin.

I suddenly remembered my parents. I gasped. _How long have we been standing here? _I mentally groaned. _They're gonna kill me! _

I received a squeeze and felt a pair of hands snaking their way down to my lower back, where they rested. My breathing stopped. They then backtracked up my spine, sending shocks of pleasure throughout my body. They traced along my shoulders and to my hands, where they intertwined themselves, settling.

"So, you ready to go?"

My head snapped up. "He said yes?" I asked incredulously.

"Mmhmm." He smiled and moved our hands between us. "Where would you like to go?"

_Eeehhh! Dad, I love you! _I wanted to jump up and down like a little schoolgirl, but decided that it would look silly.

I shrugged. "Surprise me."

He started walking and went silent. I looked up and saw that he had his eyes closed. _Is he okay? Maybe he's sleeping. But he's walking! It's called 'sleepwalking' Sam! Sheesh._ I often had these conversations with myself, and I was thankful that no one could read my mind.

A smile cracked his face and his eyes opened. I smiled back, but more in confusion than anything else.

"Hole."

"Wha-"

My foot came out from under me and my knee buckled at the same time. Strong arms grabbed my waist before I hit the ground.

"I said, 'hole'." He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around my waist snugly and leaned his head on my shoulder.

A breeze flew by and wrapped me in shivers.

"Cold?" The whisper gave my even more goosebumps.

"A 'lil."

"How hungry are you?"

"Not at all, actually." _This is weird; usually I'm starving by now. _

He led me towards the a grove of trees across the street.

"Put your hood on." He instructed.

"Why?" I was baffled.

He sighed and pulled it over my head for me, then lead me through the trees dense until we came into a little clearing, maybe ten feet across and not much longer. The sun shone brightly through a hole in the canopy, leaving no snow unmelted on the ground below. There was a large blue quilt on the grass with a few pillows scattered here and there with a blue tarp in the corner, attached to four trees to provide some shelter from the weather.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," _Like you, but a blanket can't hug me the way you do._ "How'd you know about this place?"

"I come here a lot, even as a kid this was my favorite place to go to, just to escape. It gives me a place to think."

I spied a small pile of snow that had inched just out of the suns' reach and grabbed it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Blaine cautioned.

"Do what?" I gazed at him wide-eyed and hoped I looked innocent.

"You'll regret it." Smirking, he turned away and walked to the blanket, carrying it under the tarp, then walking back and collecting the pillows and also put them under the tarp. He smoothed out the blanket and leaned the pillows neatly on the rock at the back of the tarp, acting as a back wall while dense bushes and close-knit trees acted as sidewalls.

I crept forward, hoping he wouldn't notice. The snow was biting into my bare hands. _Okay Blaine, get ready for a pelting! _I had always beat every guy on the playground in grade six during snowball fights, and I had only gotten better. _It's not bragging when you know it's true._

He had let down the front and sides of the tarp, so it now looked more like an actual hut than just a roof with trees around it.

I took another step and a half in his direction. Two more and I should be in the perfect range to hit him square in the back.

He knelt down to fasten the tarp to a root sticking out of the ground.

I took this opportunity to bound forward. My arm extended and wrist flicked, releasing the icy ball of death into the calm air. I was right, it hit him square in the back.

"Strike! Your out!" I yelled, laughing in victory.

"You _really _shouldn't have done that, Samantha." He turned and glared at me.

My laughing didn't stop though, I was having too much fun. I heard the snow crunch and looked to see if Blaine had decided to retaliate. He was gone. I looked around me, turning a full 360 degrees. Nothing. I walked cautiously over to the tarp, seeing if he had hid behind it. I knelt and picked up another handful of forgotten snow, just incase he jumped out at me.


	5. Gotcha

A low growl came from behind me. I spun and threw the snowball, but it only to have it whistle through the empty air.

"You missed me." The soft voice whispered in my ear. I knelt to get more snow and threw another ice ball all in one movement. Again, only empty air.

I let out a frustrated grunt and made my way to the other side of tarp to find another round of ammunition.

Two arms wrapped around my waist, trapping my arms to my side. They pulled me into the tarp, and laid me back down on the quilt, still pinning my arms down. A low growl came from above me and I saw that it was Blaine, grinning wider than I thought possible.

"Missed me, missed me, now you have to kiss me." His hair had thrown off its' spikey look in the front, letting it hang over his right eye.

"You know, that might be a little difficult." I was trying to hide a smile, and it worked, for once.

He smirked. "Oh? Why would that be?" He had positioned himself so that his knees were on either side of my thighs and his hands were still holding me captive to the quilt, so that he was hunched over me.

"Because I can't move." I tried to squirm to prove my point. "See?"

"That's not a problem." He said in a low voice. He craned his neck down so that his head was right by my ear, and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"See, I could do that," His head moved down to my jawbone and kissed it up till my chin, sending shivers down to the tips of my fingers.

"Or that," He cocked his head sideways, "Or this." There was a wicked glint in his eyes as he propped me up and held me close. He raised his eyebrow and winked. I smiled impishly and lowered my head. He closed the already small distance between us by pressing his soft lips against mine. I was slightly shocked, yet again, by how wonderful he smelt. He parted his lips slightly and traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I nearly fainted. _Wow. _That was the only coherent word running through my head. The rest was just an empty canvas that was being splattered with different colors of emotion.

My hands were suddenly tangled in his hair and I felt his lips smile against mine. He took my bottom lip in between his teeth and gently pulled. I smiled as he brushed his lips against mine lightly and then pulled away to look at me.

"I don't know about you, but liked that last one the best." He leaned against one of the pillows and crooked his finger for me to join him. I snuggled up to his chest and he draped his arm around my shoulders.

I felt the heat growing on my face as he kissed the top of my head. He exhaled and I heard a steady rhythm, realizing that I had my head directly above his heart, and that I could see the outlines of his muscles perfectly through his open sweater.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"Your sweater's open and you're not wearing a shirt. Aren't you cold?" I repeated my question.

"Oh no, quite the contrary. I'm not outside and all our body heat is trapped inside this makeshift tent. I'm really warm."

"Well then it must be because I'm missing a Y chromosome, because I'm cold." I pressed my face into his sweater to emphasize my point.

"Get up for a second."

I did as he asked. He unzipped the rest of his sweater, shook it off and wrapped it around my shoulders. We leaned back and he draped his arm over me again.

"Better?"

I would've answered but all I was thinking about was how gorgeous he looked shirtless. _Oh hot damn! And I thought that he looked good _with _a shirt on! _

"Oh, um, yeah. Thanks." Blush.

He laughed. "What? You've never seen a guy shirtless before?"

_Oh heck yeah! Just, none of them have ever looked like you…_

"Yeah I have, just that none of them ever invited me to dinner."

We were silent for a while, just the sound of our breathing and the breeze outside.

"Tell me something unusual about yourself."

"What?" I replied. Only slightly horrified. This guy did _not_ want to know weird things about me.

"Tell me something about you that you think is unique to you."

_Well the fact that you're with me is pretty unique. _"Umm, promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise." He set his face to stone.

"Well, I quote Shakespeare before I go to bed every night, and I have dreams that make no sense at all. A shrinks' head would probably explode if he heard them." I laughed.

There was no laughter from him. I looked up and saw his lips twitch at the edges.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"Well, technically, I didn't. Smiling wasn't one of the rules." He grinned, melting away the stone face. "So you think that you're the only person in the world that quotes famous dead poets before bed?"

I nodded and laid my head on his chest.

I began tracing the contours of his muscles with my fingertip, from his collarbone to his six pack down to his waist line. He twitched.

"Are you ticklish?" I asked, grinning.

He thought for a moment. "If I said yes, would you tickle me?"

"Probably."

Another moment of thought. "If I said no, would you still tickle me?"

"Probably."

"Then I don't have much of a choice, do I?" His smile warmed me.

"Nope." I grinned.

"Well I guess you'll have to do your worst then." He laid back folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

I sat there for a good five minutes, just sitting next to him, admiring this beauty of this creature that had wanted to go to dinner with _me_, the girl that goes to bed quoting Shakespeare and has dreams that make no sense at all.

He peeked out from under one eyelid. "What?" He stifled a laugh.

"Nothing."

"I thought you were going to tickle me." He grinned.

"Well I was about to! Close your eyes you doof."

He roared in laughter. "Doof? What kind of a word is that?"

"I made it up." I joined in his laughter. "It's a combination of dork and goof."

A coyote howled outside and I jumped. There was a chuckle and a pair of warm arms found their way around my waist and pulled me back, leaning me against a solid chest. I turned around to lean my cheek on the warm skin of my holder. He smelled like sunshine. _Mmm. _The steady rhythm of his heart lulled me into a state of unconsciousness.

I heard a distant noise, dragging me away from the restful beat. It was slowly growing clearer.

"Sam, Sam, we need to leave now."

I groaned. "Five more minutes mom?"

Laughing. I know that laugh. There was a gentle pressure on my lips and I remembered. _Blaine. _I smiled and kissed him back just as softly.

"I promised your parents' that I would have you home by four. We need to leave, Sam."

Another groan followed by a sharp intake of breath.

"Wait, what time is it?" My eyes were wide open now.

"Calm down, it's only quarter after three. You slept for half an hour." His voice was gentle, as if he were talking to a baby.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm calm. Better?"

His mouth hitched up in a one-sided smile. "Yes. Tell me, do you usually talk in your sleep?"

Cold dread seeped through my veins. _Oh! _I groaned mentally. My dad had always made fun of me because of my sleep talking. He always said that I could never keep a secret once my eyes were closed.

"Sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." He got up and smirked. "Come on, I have to get you home."

"Blaine! What did I say? Blaine!" But he kept on walking and went outside. I jumped out after him. "Blaine! Tell me what I said!" He was gone. No surprise there.

"Do the words, 'stunning arctic eyes' ring a bell?" I could tell that he was smiling even though I couldn't see him, and glad that he was behind me, so that he couldn't see me turn cherry red. I gulped. _Damn it! Why, oh why did I have to fall asleep? Stupid medication, it's all your fault. _

"Come on, you have to get me home." I mumbled.

He laughed loudly. "Oh no, I think I deserve an answer."

I sighed. "You have pretty eyes." I mumbled quickly.

"Pardon?"

"I said," I continued slower this time. "You have pretty eyes."

"Thank you." He smiled and reached grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. "Now lets get you home."

We walked and small flakes began to fall from the sky, blanketing everything in a thin cottony layer. I stopped, looked up at the sky, and closed my eyes. The flakes were kissing my cheeks ever so gently. _Mmm, just like when I was little. I remember when Lindsey and I would always try to catch the snowflakes on our tongues in elementary school. We would laugh and scream while we spun in circles till we fell down. _I laughed at myself. _But it's not like that anymore. What ever happened to all the fun?_ _Oh right, she started dating that jerk-face Tyler. Whoo-wee! Talk about anger management problems! And don't even get me started on his attitude! _

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I stuck my tongue out, catching the flakes.

It sounded like he came to stand beside me. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." I giggled and started to spin. Blaines' open sweater caught the breeze and it fluttered out like a ballerina's skirt. _Hmm, I wonder if Blaine wants to dance in the snow? _

"Blaine?" I heard no answer. I stopped spinning and saw that I was all alone. In the forest. For the third time today.

I sighed. "Blaine, you've got to stop disappearing on me like that!" I called out to the emptiness.

"But I didn't leave." The voice startled me and made me jump back. "Oof!" I hit something hard. I turned around to see what I had hit, and immediately fell on to the ground, laughing hysterically. There was Blaine, standing under an evergreen that had decided to share some of its snowy wealth, right on his head. _Well, that's what you get for sneaking up on me like that! _He let out a grunt, and I laughed even harder. He looked like a mad puppy, with his head all full of snow. The rest of him was snow-free. Especially his torso, which was still clothing free too.

He sighed and shook his head and the snow came free, leaving his hair gorgeously messy and free of spikes. _I like his hair this way too. Ha! He would look good no matter how he wore his hair, except for bald. Euch! No one looks good bald!_

I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Here's your sweater, Blaine." I snickered.

He grabbed it gruffly, but smiled. "Thanks. I was getting a bit chilly." He shrugged it on and shivered. "It doesn't help that this sweater's cold too."

_Hmm, I wonder. _I unbuttoned my over-shirt, leaving my brown tank top. I walked up to Blaine, unzipped his sweater, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I snuggled my head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight.

I felt his muscles move when he laughed. "Well, I'm a bit warmer now."

"No, you're still cold." I smiled up at him.

"Okay, if you say so." He winked and gave me another squeeze.

We stood there for a while. I don't know how long, but long enough to let the snow build itself into another light layer on the ground.

"Well, I guess we better start heading you home, again." He chuckled. "Unless I want your father to sign my death certificate."

I laughed and buttoned up my shirt. "True enough."

We walked to the tree line and he zipped up his sweater as I pulled on my hood. He grabbed my hand and led me through the looking glass, into the real world. The real world was much more dull than the one behind the trees, but it would have to do.

"Hey, how much time do we have before my dad gets that pen ready?"

He looked up at the sun. "Hmm, 14 minutes."

I was baffled. "You can tell by looking at the sun?!"

He turned to me and grinned, "Only if I look at the time first."

"That wasn't very nice!" I punched his shoulder.

"Oh, so you want to play like that, do you?" He said in a seductive purr. He whisked me off of my feet, threw me over his shoulder and walked across the street, waving at an elderly couple in a blue sedan that were staring wide-eyed at us. _Huh, I guess we _do _look sort of odd. _I laughed out loud. _It probably looks like he's kidnapping me! Ha! Now _that _would be interesting! _I smiled at the elderly couple and waved. They quickly found something interesting to look at on the sidewalk.

We got to the other side of the road and Blaine jumped up on the curb with more bounce than necessary.

"Umpf! Um, I'm not exactly a rag doll, you know?"

He looked over his shoulder, "Oh, my mistake. I thought you were." He put my feet back on the ground, still holding my waist. "You know what? Rag doll or not, you're going back over my shoulder." And up I went again.


	6. Stitches

"Ok, we're here." He said, slapping my leg.

I waited.

"Well, aren't you gonna put me down?"

"Well, I guess. I mean, if I _have _to." He put me down for the second time, this time leaving me on the ground, but his hands were still around my waist. He looked at me and smiled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"What are you looking at?" I was starting to worry that I had something on my face.

"Nothing." He smiled.

I realized that this was payback for when I was catching snowflakes.

"Fine, then I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to do." I said as I stood up on my toes to give him a peck on the cheek. I waltzed to my door without even looking back, smiling the whole way.

I barely even touched the brass handle before it swung open and hit me square in the face, sending me to the ground.

"Samantha! You have got to tell me- Oh! I'm so sorry! Oh! Oh no!" Lindsey knelt down beside me, as did Blaine.

I groaned. "Lindsey! Watch the door!" I touched my forehead and it came back red. "Damn it! Moms' gonna freak!"

"Should I take you to the hospital?" Lindsey's face was crossed with worry.

"No you go tell my mom and dad and they can take me."

"Umm, they're not home."

"What? Where are they?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. They weren't home when I got here."

"What? How'd you get inside then?" I frowned and I felt warm liquid trickle down my eyebrow.

She scoffed. "A door isn't the only way to get into a house, you know."

_No, that's not creepy at all Linds. _

"Here, I'll take you to the hospital to get it checked out and Lindsey can stay here to tell your parents incase they come back. Sound good?" Blaine placed one hand around my waist and the other in my hand to help me up.

"Umm, sure." Lindsey gave me the 'you better tell me about this later' look and headed inside.

_Just chill out Linds, I will tell you later._

He led me to the sidewalk and pulled out his phone, pressed a key and held it to his ear. "Hello? Yeah, it's Blaine. Can you bring me my car? No, I need it now. Maple Drive, 1862. Alright, thank you." He snapped the phone shut and put it in his pocket.

Blood trickled down my forehead, tracing scarlet lines across my face. I wiped it away from my eyes.

"Blaine, do you have a tissue?"

"I might." He patted his pockets and pulled out a bandana. "Is this good enough?"

"That's fine." I took it and wiped my face, trying to steer clear of the gash.

"Here, let me." Blaine took the bandana and gently dabbed my face. "There, that's most of it."

He looked at my forehead again and gently put his thumb beside the wound. I flinched.

He looked down at me with worried eyes. "I'm sorry." He moved his hand down to my chin. "Maybe you should stay away from doors. It seems safer." He laughed at his own joke.

"Ha ha, very funny."

A glossy black car pulled up right in front of us and out of the drivers door came a beautiful girl, probably not much older than me. She was deeply tanned and had hair black as pitch. She wore a tight brown jacket with dark blue jeans and furry black boots.

She looked at Blaine and huffed. "Okay, I'm here, what's the emergency?" Her eyes fell on me and she turned pale. "What happened?" She screeched.

"She ran into a door." He said while shrugging.

"I did not!" I hissed. "It opened on me!"

He stifled a laugh and opened the passenger door for me. I scooted in and admired the leather seats and expensive looking equipment on the dashboard while buckling in. He climbed in and buckled his seatbelt.

"Samantha, this is my sister, Sa'Phire." He nodded to the back seat.

The beautiful girl was sitting behind me. I turned and smiled. She waved back.

"You run into doors often?" Blaine had started driving.

"Only when I feel like it." Sarcasm dripped from my words.

Both of the Oneida's laughed at this, filling the car with a joyful sound.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, watching the snow dance in circles across the windshield.

Blaine suddenly looked at me and furrowed his brow. "Samantha?"

"Yeah?"

"You're bleeding on the seat."

I looked down at the black leather and saw a crimson stain on my leg that ran off into a puddle on the seat.

"Oh shoot! I'm so sorry!" I hit my forehead. Bad idea. "Damn it!" My hand came away red again. I groaned.

"Here." Blaine handed me the bandana that I had used before. "Just cup it around the cut. Don't actually touch it."

"Thanks." I took it and wiped off the seat, then cupped around the cut, just like Blaine said. I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes.

A short while later, the car turned silent.

"Samantha, we're here." Blaine touched my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and he was at my door, waiting for me to get out. He studied my face for a second.

"You're very pale. Let me see your head."

I removed the makeshift rag from my head. The cool air felt nice, but also stung.

"It's still bleeding. Let's get you inside."

I placed my legs outside of the door and stood up. Immediately dizziness clouded my vision and I lost my balance, hitting the back of my skull on something on my way down.

"Samantha! Are you alright?"

The melted snow splashed on my face as I hit the ground.

"Ow!" I groaned and tried to get up again.

"No, stay down, I'll carry you."

Warm arms lifted me up and carried me from the cold into somewhere where warm air caressed my face. My head began to throb at the temperature change. I groaned and heard a woman gasp, followed by a shuffling of feet. I was moving again and I heard more shuffles and gasps as the sting of antiseptic hit my nose. _Ooh, I hate hospitals! Stupid door. _

"Just put her down here, gently." A low voice commanded.

I was being pulled away from Blaine. _No! Not happening!_ I grabbed at his sweater with feeble hands. His hand wrapped around mine and gently pulled it away from his sweater, but still holding it as he placed me on something soft. A bright light shone in my left eye and then moved to the other one. Something cold touched my chest and I shied away from it.

"Well, her vitals are fine." The low voice again. "What happened exactly?"

Hands were on my face again, wiping it with a strong smelling cloth. They prodded the spot where the door nicked my head and I gasped.

"She ran into a door." Blaine squeezed my hand.

I groaned. "Did not. It opened on me." My eyelids fluttered open and an olive toned arm was the first thing I focused on. Mainly because it was right in front of my line of vision.

Blaine laughed and I turned to his voice. A strong hand was at the side of my face, restricting my movement. My head was placed back where it was and the olive toned man looked over me. He didn't look much older than twenty-five, but his receding hairline said differently.

"I'm Dr. Marks, and I'm just going to fix up your head, alright? Tell me if it hurts."

Something bit into my skin and I flinched. "That hurts."

"Sorry, but that's done now." He turned and lifted up a needle and some black thread. _Stitches! Great! _I grunted.

"You shouldn't feel a thing now."

He brought the silver implement to my head and I squeezed my eyes tightly.

"You're going to have to relax if you don't want to look like Frankenstein." He chuckled at his joke.

_I didn't think it was very funny. _I relaxed my brow but still kept my eyes shut.

"There, done."

I opened my eyes and the doctor was turned away from me. I took the opportunity and turned my head towards Blaine.

"Hey." I smiled.

"How're you feeling?" He smiled back.

"Sore. You?" The doctor had returned with a box. I frowned at it. _Probably more instruments of torture. _

"Ouch." _Note to self: Do not frown with stitches. _I touched my forehead and ran my fingers over the ridges. _One, two, three. Huh, only three stitches. _

"Alright," the Dr. Marks stood beside me and put the box on the bed. "What color would you like?" He pulled out four bandages; pink, blue, red, and a clear one.

"The clear one." No need to draw any attention.

He placed it over the wound and smoothed it out. "There we go, all fixed up."

_Yay, I'm a car now. _

"Can I sit up?"

"If you're up to it." The doctor nodded.

I propped myself up on my elbows and made sure that there wasn't any dizziness. Blaine put this hand on my back to help.

"I can do it by myself." I hissed. He moved his hand to the side of the bed, away from mine. I sat upright and the back of my head began to pound. My hand instinctively reached for the pain and I winced as I felt a bump. The doctor came to my side and moved my hand out of the way, only to be replaced by his as he gently poked at the lump.

"Hmm, it's slightly swollen, but it's nothing to worry about. How did you manage this one?" He looked at me in a professional manner, as if I was being interviewed.

"I'm not quite sure actually." I turned to Blaine.

"She fell down while getting out of the car and hit her head on the door."

"Ah, I see." Dr. Marks scribbled something down on a clipboard he was holding. "Well, you seem fine other than your minor head injuries so I don't see why you have to stay any longer." He smiled politely.

"Thank you." Blaine and I said in unison. I carefully stepped off of the bed and tested my legs. _Not noodley. That's a bonus. _I took a careful step and it worked. I took another one. _Haha! Success! _Blaine was right beside me, waiting to catch me if I fell. I took his hand and walked out of the room with him. We walked out of the hospital together, for the second time today.

"So, how are you feeling?" Blaine put his arm around my shoulders.

"I've been better."

We walked to his car and opened the door for me.

"Have you been worse?" He kissed my hair as I sat down on the leather seat.

He closed the door and walked around to the drivers' side.

_Well, there was that time that I fell down the stairs at- No, that wasn't worse, just more embarrassing. _

"No, not really." I said once he sat down in the drivers' seat.

He eased out of the parking lot and on to the road.

"Are you cold?" Blaine looked at me.

"No, not really. But you should zip up. You're going to catch your death that way." His sweater was wide open, exposing his perfect muscles. They rippled as he laughed.

"Yes mother." He closed his sweater, leaving me to stare at brown cotton.

My brow furrowed and I stuck out my lower lip. _I like the other view better. _

He laughed again and unzipped his sweater. I looked up at him and he cocked his head to the side.

"Is this better?" He raised one eyebrow and grinned.

I blushed and he took my hand.

"You're going to get cold." I muttered and shook my head.

He shrugged. "As long as I'm with you I'm plenty warm." He winked and his mouth hitched up in a seductive smile.

Sa'Phire made a gagging noise from the backseat. "Oh, get a room!"

Blaine quickly stepped on the brakes and I heard a thud, followed by a grunt from Sa'Phire.

"Blaine!" She screeched and took a swing at him from her backseat.

He ducked his head to avoid the blow, "Well, then keep your comments to yourself." He chuckled.

Sa'Phire hissed and muttered something about stupid brothers. I giggled and squeezed his hand. He pulled into my driveway and my parents came rushing out.

Blaine had just barely opened my door when my mom's questions began.

"Oh! Honey! Are you okay? How're you feeling? Oh, my poor baby! Let me see! How bad is it?" Her hands fluttered about my face as Blaine helped me out of the car.

"Mom, I'm fine." Calming her down had become a natural reaction when she began an endless string of questions like this. _Just chill out. I'm still alive, aren't I?_

My dad came and laughed. A general reaction when he's seen that I've hurt myself. It's not like he doesn't care, but my clumsiness amuses him.

"So, how's the ol' noggin, Sammy?"

"Fine dad." _I'm so not in the mood for this right now. _

Blaine seemed to sense this and pulled me towards my house, out of my overcrowding family.

"I think that Samantha should lie down." He addressed my parents.

Blaine let go of me a few feet from the house and walked to the door. He opened it very carefully and placed a small rock at the foot of the door, to hold it open. He stepped back cautiously, making sure that the door would stay wide open. He turned and walked back to me, face absolutely serious. He led me to the doorway and placed himself against the door.

"Alright, I think it's safe for you to go in now. I've got the door." He said.

I walked in and realized what he was doing.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" I was furious.

He burst into laughter and closed the door, kicking the rock out of the way. I heard my dad's deep belly laugh echo from outside.

"I don't believe this." I ran up the stairs into my room, locking the door and curling up in the corner of my bed, against the wall. _Ugh! Stupid! Why does this always happen to me? It's not like I try_ _to be clumsy and hurt myself! It just happens! And I'm not clumsy all the time, just sometimes! But why now? This is just like me to find a good guy and then ruin it by being me! I don't even know why I bother. _I pulled my knees up to my chest and curled my arms around them, lowering my head. _People would probably like it better if I didn't act like me. I should just try to be someone else. Jessie seems nice. Everybody likes her and she's really pretty too._


	7. Shock

My phone's buzzing interrupted my thoughts. I took it out of my pocket and saw Blaines' picture. He had sent me a message.

I'm sorry, That was rude and uncalled for. I was just trying to be funny. I guess I overdid it. Please forgive me. I promise that I'll be better.

I scoffed. _Like I haven't heard that promise before. _A single tear traced its way down my cheek as I flipped my phone closed and put it down next to me. It vibrated as soon as it touched the bed and I opened it. Blaine again.

Look to your right.

_That's weird. _I turned my head to the right and nearly fell off of the bed. There was Blaine, sitting right next to me. I looked at him, then at the door, then back to him. The door was still closed and still locked, and I hadn't heard anything either.

"Wh- wh-what? H- how?" I stuttered and backed further into the corner.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked at me, eyes baleful, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He reached out his hand and wiped the tear from my face.

_It's not your fault that I can't open a door without being hospitalized. _Another tear found its way out.

"Please, say something." He looked down at his hands and took another breath, "You are the single, best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't stand having you upset, especially at me. Please, forgive me."

My mind froze as his words echoed through my head. _Best thing that has ever happened to me. _

"What?" I looked at him in wonder, "I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you?"

He looked deep into my eyes, burning my cheeks and warming my fingers. He unwrapped my arms from around my knees and pulled me close to him, gently kissing my neck first, then my lips, setting them on fire.

"The very best." He whispered in my ear.

I laid my head against his chest and cried. My shoulders shook and he wrapped his strong arms around me, holding me tight.

"Shh, shh. I'm so sorry Samantha," He smoothed my hair as he talked. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "It's not you're fault."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it is. If _I _opened the door like that and _I _mocked you, it is my fault."

"You think that's why I'm crying?"

He lifted my head to look at me. "Isn't it?" He sounded very confused.

"No." I smiled.

He shook his head and looked at me again. "Then please, tell me why you're crying."

"Because _you _are the best thing that has ever happened to _me_." I tilted my chin up and kissed the hollow underneath his chin.

He was silent for what seemed like ages.

"What is it?" I asked timidly, afraid I'd said something wrong.

"I need to show you something." He turned to me, his eyes hard and cold.

_Uh oh, this doesn't look good. _I gulped _I hope it's not a picture of his girlfriend! Oh man! That would be so horrible! I think I would die._

He lifted me up and carried me to the window in his arms, cradling me against his chest like an infant. He continued to hold me as he unlatched the window. The cool breeze brought me back to reality.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him skeptically as the cool breeze brought shivers to my arms.

He turned back to the bed without a word and grabbed my favorite blanket from the foot of my bed. It had been a birthday present from my grandmother before she passed away 5 years ago, and on it was a picture of an angel with magnificent wings on top of a moonlit cliff. It made me want wings whenever I saw it, or wish that I had an angel of my own.

"Hold on to this. You'll need it later." He handed me the blanket and I held it close to my chest.

He then stepped back towards the window and climbed gingerly onto the short roof over hanging the deck, and stepped onto the edge.

"Blaine! What are you-"

He held me tighter and jumped off of the roof with such speed that the moisture in the air felt like millions of needles pricking at my skin. I covered my face with the blanket and tried to mold myself to him, and he held me tighter, his arms feeling like a steel cage around me, but there was no pain in his grip, it was warm and comforting, making me feel safe. We began to descend and I held back a scream when my stomach jumped into my throat, and suddenly there was an ear-splitting ripping sound. Then, silence.

_Oh no! We crashed! We crashed into the trees and now we're dead and ripped into pieces! And I never even got my drivers' license! Or my own house, or got married, or had a child! I never even graduated! Oh man! How am I supposed-_

There was a rustling sound that jerked me from my hysterics and I opened my eyes to find that I was indeed, not dead, in one piece and that there was a feather in my face. I gingerly picked up the feather from my nose and, in doing so, saw Blaine's face above mine, looking into my eyes with a mixture of curiosity, fear, and something else I couldn't quite identify.

_Okay, so I'm not dead, Blaine's still here, and I have a feather in my face. Maybe I'm dreaming. It's either that, or this is the best day of my life._

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, with every ounce of my body. He pulled back after a while and whistled.

"Wow, what was that for?"

"Well, this might be a dream, so I can do anything I want." I pointed out as my finger traced down his neck to his chest. I was pleased to find out that my dream had taken off his shirt, leaving his sculpted chest exposed.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "As much as I appreciate the affection, I'm going to have to burst your bubble, Samantha. This isn't a dream."

I giggled, "Well, maybe not. But look, a feather?" I held up the snow white feather and it gleamed in the moonlight. "Where would I get a feather from? We all know that there aren't any geese around Oregon this time of year and no bird feathers shine like this. So this is most likely a dream." I smiled and kissed him again.

He pulled away, too soon for my liking. "What about my wings? My feathers shine like that." He grinned a silly grin.

"You don't have wings." I stated. "No one does."

"But this might all be a dream, right? You said so yourself."

_He's got me there. I did say that. Darn._

He sighed. "What do I have to do get you to believe that this isn't a dream?"

I pondered on that for a moment, gazing into his eyes for the answer, and then I found one.

"Drop me, because if it is a dream, I'll wake up, but if this isn't-"

With that Blaine let go of me and I began to fall through the frigid air, faster and faster as I picked up momentum. I clutched the blanket close to me, as if it were my only means of survival, which, it wasn't. I looked up at the quickly vanishing stars, only to find that Blaine wasn't there.

_What?! Why did he drop me? I am going to DIE! He dropped me and left! Why?! _

I closed my eyes and readied myself to feel the cold, hard ground break every bone in my body. I heard the trees whip past me as I hurtled to the ground at break-neck speed, birds flying away in surprise as I opened my mouth and screamed. I heard a rustling of wings, large wings, right before I hit the ground.

"So, you still think that this is a dream?" I heard Blaines' voice in the same instant that I felt a pair of warm arms hold me close, saving me from my fall.

My heart fluttered and frantically tried to find a way out of my chest, leaving me gasping for air.

"What, were you _thinking_?!" I screeched, still recovering from my near-death experience.

"Well, you said that the only way to make you believe me was to drop you, so I did." He looked bemused.

"I didn't think that you actually would! I could've _died_, Blaine! I could've been a pancake on the ground right now, dead!"

He laughed and kissed my forehead, "Do you really think that I would just drop you like that? I was right behind you the whole time, my arms were but inches from your body, just incase. I would _never _hurt you on purpose, that would be torture."

The look in his eyes were that of pure sincerity.

"Okay, I believe you." I smiled faintly, just to let him know that there weren't any hard feelings.

"Good. " He smiled back, "Now come, I have something to show you."

He set me down and grabbed my hand, starting to walk deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Blaine, where are we-"

"Shh." He cut me off and kissed my cheek swiftly, and was gone.

I groaned. _Haha, of course he's gone! Now what, he's going to show up in a blinding light and dazzle me to death?_

And then there was Blaine, surrounded in a glorious shaft of light, 50feet in the air.

I gaped at him, uncomprehending. _What, how… but.. huh?! _And then, black.


End file.
